In a Relationship
by Caffiene-K
Summary: Based off the tumblr prompt: "My parents are coming to town and I really don't want a lecture of how single I am, so will you be my boyfriend for the weekend?"
1. Chapter 1

_2 shot b_ _ased off tumblr prompts_ _._  
 _First part:_ _"My parents are coming to town, and I really don't want to deal with a lecture of how single I am. Will you be my boyfriend for the weekend?"_

* * *

Two days. She had two days to come up with something, _anything_ that would save her from this weekend.

Kate Beckett loved her parents, she really did. Every few months they would come and visit her, from their small cabin just outside of the city. And Kate loved it.

The one thing she didn't love was the subject that always seemed to come up, when they visited; Kate was single.

Her parents, best friend, hell even people on the street asked why they didn't see a ring on her finger, or a guy wrapped around her. Guys had asked her out, but she'd either turn them down, or make a huge mistake, going out with them.

There was Royce. Her training officer, who she had been crazy about, even though they didn't _officially_ go out. Until she realized he was just using her.

Then there was Sorenson and Demming. Both who cared about justice, but never really cared about her.

And finally Josh, the doctor. He was great, saving lives one step at a time, one reason why she liked him. But Kate was selfish. She didn't want Josh going to Haiti or wherever for mission trips, she wanted him here, in New York with her. He couldn't give her that, so she ended it.

So here she was, Thursday morning in the precinct and having no idea how to get out of this mess. To some people it wouldn't seem like a big deal, unless you wanted a 2 hour speech and your scheduled blocked with blind dates.

A white takeaway cup slid across her desk, nudging her hand, which automatically wrapped around it.

"Thanks Castle." Beckett said, not even looking up to know who it was.

"No problem." She heard him jump into his seat, and looked up with a small smile.

"What?" Castle asked. Beckett shook her head, focusing back on the file in hand. "Hey Beckett, what are you doing this weekend?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of the warm, vanilla coffee. "Parents are visiting"

"Oh really? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Castle asked, focused on his partner, who was slightly fidgeting.

"I didn't think you needed to know." Kate stated, hiding a smirk when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Detective you wound me." Castle gasped melodramatically. "But how could you not want your parents to meet your partner, your best friend?"

"Oh they've already met Espo, Ryan and Lanie." Kate smirked.

"Ouch, walked straight into that one."

A sudden idea came to Kate, she just wasn't sure if she should voice it. "So what are the elder Becketts like anyway?"

"They're great. Mom's chilled, but dedicated to her work and so is dad. He's pretty loyal too but-"

" _N_ o _w or never_ _._ _"_ Kate's subconscious whispered.

"I don't really want to deal with a lecture of how single I am, so will you be my boyfriend for the weekend?" Kate said it all in one breath, only glancing up when she was sure her blush had died down. Castle wasn't saying anything, and a wave of embarrassment washed over Kate. "You know what, just forget I said-"

Castle cut her off, standing up. For a moment she thought he was going to walk away, but instead he moved closer to her. He pulled her up from the chair. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

A low whistle sounded behind them, and the pair turned to see Ryan and Esposito, both with large smirks.

"Wow, finally a thing now, huh? Good job." Ryan said, clapping Castle on the shoulder.

"Dude that's not a good thing, you owe me and Lanie cash." Espo said, instantly wiping the smile off Ryan's face.

"Wait. You guys gambled on Castle and I?" Beckett asked, rounding in on them and making them shrink away.

"Well- Ryan did it!" Espo blamed, dodging Beckett. She turned, facing Castle, allowing the other detectives to escape.

"They gambled on us." She said in disbelief, even though she was smiling.

"They did." Castle shrugged, sitting back down. "So girlfriend, what's on for tonight?"

Kate bit her lip, eyes lit up. "I don't know _boyfriend._ I was just planning on staying home, _alone."_

Castle visibly gulped, shifting in his seat. "Alexis is out of town, on a school trip. And mother's at an all-night rehearsal. We could have dinner."

"Or." Kate walked behind his chair, trailing her fingers on the edge. She bent down, leaning at his ear. "You could come to _mine._ "

She snapped back up, smirking at the large gulp she heard. "You alright Castle?" Kate asked, sitting down.

Castle took a long drink of coffee. "Torture, your specialty." He commented.

Kate shook her head, slightly nervous about what was planned for the weekend.

The weekend came fast, too fast for Kate's liking. She had planned most of it out.

Her parents were arriving early Saturday morning, meaning that Castle had stayed over the night before. He had set up on the couch, even before Kate had asked. She had to laugh at all the stuff he brought with him.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter will be up really soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, the response to this story was great, thanks a lot!  
_ _And yeah, I left out a major detail: Johanna is alive. I know that Kate probably wouldn't be a detective, but let's just go with it._

* * *

It was Friday night and Kate felt like a control freak. She had planned everything down to the very last tee, wanting the whole thing to go smoothly.

She had transformed the whole apartment. Photos of the two were scattered around, there were men's clothes in her closet, even toiletries in the bathroom, including a spare toothbrush.

"Hey Beckett." Castle called out to her. Kate looked up from the list she was writing, to see the writer walk into her lounge. "You know that fretting over every last detail isn't going to help anything. It's not even a big deal."

"Castle! You haven't dealt with a 2 hour lecture, and a schedule blocked with blind dates." Kate stated, glaring at him.

"Blind dates. Lucky them." Castle smirked, dodging a cushion that was thrown at him. "Okay, okay, sorry. But seriously, why are you so bothered about this?" He asked, sitting on the couch, opposite her.

"My parents want me to be happy, they don't really get how my career does that. So they think setting me up with a guy will help me loosen up."

"Obviously it's not working. I mean I've been around you for nearly 4 years, and you've barely even relaxed." Castle said, not noticing the looks she was shooting him.

"Yeah, you could relate if you had someone annoying following you around everyday." Kate stated.

"Hey! I don't come in when there's paperwork." He defended himself.

"Who said I was talking about you?" She teased with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny. I walked straight into that one." Castle said, pulling a face. "Okay, so if you've planned everything then what do I do tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well where do I sleep, am I actually going to be using the stuff in the apartment, and when are we goung to eat? I'm starving." Castle asked, with a slight wine in his voice.

"Yes, you're going to be using the stuff. I'll order something soon, and I have no idea where you're going to be sleeping." Kate admitted.

"Well it does get cold at night, so I could always-"

Kate threw another cushion at him, standing up and walking to her phone. "So, Chinese?"

"Yeah, Chinese." Castle muttered.

The delivery guy came half an hour later, and the pair sat themselves at the table.

"So your parents really do set you up with blind dates?" Castle asked, starting the conversation.

Kate nodded, swallowing the rice in her mouth. "Yeah, every year, since they started visiting. They even set me up with a girl, thinking I swung that way."

Castle spluttered, covering his mouth as a laugh escaped. "Kate Beckett on a date with a girl? How sexy that would've been."

"Actually it was pretty fun." Kate said slyly.

Castle gulped. "Fun?"

"She was there for the exact same reasons as me, Castle. Her parents set her up, but she was definitely straight. So we just ranted about our parents the whole time." Kate said, smirking when she saw the disappointment rush over his face.

"You shouldn't do that to me."

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions." Kate shot back. "But there was this one guy, he seemed pretty alright, until he started talking about his job."

This sparked Castle's interest. "Oh philosopher, no cardiac surgeon. No wait, you wouldn't suit a cardiac surgeon. Um astronaut, fed?"

"Taxidermist." Kate said, shivering slightly at the memory. "He brought his squirrel with him."

"Wow, what a couple you two would've been." He said sarcastically. "Do I really have to sleep on the couch?"

"You are not sleeping in my bed."

"But Beckett. What if your parents come early? Then you'll have to explain why your boyfriend is sleeping on the couch." Castle didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but this was going to be an experience he wanted to make the most of, and he wanted what embarrassed Kate Beckett looked like.

"Fine." Kate gave in. "But no funny stuff."

"Your wish is my command."

Kate got out of her chair, dumping her half-full, rice box in the bin. She went to get the list. "So let me see if I have everything checked off."

"Various photos of us?"

"Check."

"Guys stuff everywhere?"

"Check."

"Extra toothbrush?"

Castle ran out of the room, before returning quickly. "Check."

"Our relationship backround?"

"It was a cold, winter morning. The rain was slowly pouring as I dodged through it, alternating between holding the umbrella, and avoiding the raindrops that were catching on the tips of my hair. Everyone was rushing around, trying to get out of the disastrous weather. I noticed a woman, who wasn't running desperately, but was walking, seemingly enjoying the cold weather. I jogged up to her, guarding her with my umbrella, which she stubbornly refused, claiming that the weather ' _matched her mood'_. Her head was down, but as I waved to a cab, she finally looked up. And in an instant, her green orbs captured my heart." Castle said in a deep, melodramatic voice, his eyes misty with unshed deepness.

He looked to Kate, and instead of finding her in tears, her eyebrows were raised. "Sorry to rob you of your 'knight in shining armour' moment, but let's just go with the real story." She suggested.

"Check." He muttered, with a slight sulk.

"Great, now that everything, I hope, is sorted. I'm going to have a bath, then go to sleep." Kate said, looking around and making everything was some-what tidy.

Castle nodded, dumping the rest of the cartons in the bin. He straightened up the table, before flopping down on the couch, stomach down.

He felt tired, his eyes flickering shut.

"Castle." Kate called out.

Castle groaned, throwing an arm over his head.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." He said, the sound muffled by the couch.

"Castle."

"Ugh." He groaned, sitting up. "You alright Kate?"

"I need you to pass me a towel."

All she needed was him to pass her a-

"Oh." Castle was suddenly awake and alert.

He sprung off the couch, nearly sprinting to the closet, and grabbing a white, fluffy towel. Castle approached the bathroom door, twisting the doorknob.

"Castle!" Kate hissed, hands flying up. "Get out."

He snapped his eyes closed, backing out of the room and muttering a quiet "sorry."

"Leave the towel." Kate ordered. He dropped it, closing the door with a red face.

She emerged 10 minutes later, fresh faced and hair in a messy bun. She threw a pillow and blanket at him.

"You have got to stop doing that." Castle huffed.

"I told you to pass me a towel, not sneak a look." She said with an annoyed look.

"I know and I'm sorry. What are these for?" He asked, motioning to the pillow and blanket.

"Your on the couch tonight."

"Please Beckett, it gets cold on the couch." Castle whined.

Kate rolled her eyes at his childish whine. She weighed out her options.

He could sleep on the couch, but then there was a chance her parents could come early and everything would be a disaster. Plus he was doing this as a favor.

"Fine, but no funny stuff." Kate ordered, walking away and into her bedroom.

"No promises." He smirked, with a wink.

* * *

 _A/N: Firstly, I'm the hugest liar. Secondly, I always write multi-chapter stories, so sorry, this actually was supposed to be a two-shot, but then it was way too long to get it all done in 2 chapters._  
 _Thirdly, the parentals will arrive early next chapter._  
 _I apologize for my compulsive lying, and changing thoughts. And how slow this story is moving._


	3. Chapter 3

Kate awoke, feeling more refreshed and awake than ever. It was pleasant, but eyes closed, she knew something was off.

She was warm, really warm, it was like a heater had been placed directly on her. And it smelt different.

Her usual cherry scent was gone, and instead a woody musk invaded her senses. And she was comfortable, her usually soft pillow was firm and... breathing?

Kate finally opened her eyes. She was in bed, _her_ bed thankfully but-

"Castle?" She whispered, taking in the sleeping man.

He was on his stomach, close to her with an arm draped around her torso. His hair was flopped onto his eyes, mouth slack and chest heaving. Her body was pressed against his side.

He must've got rid of his shirt in the night, she noted. Tan skin was showing, and he looked more _defined._

Kate propped herself up, shifting as she tried to resist the urge to run her hands through his hair. Her eyes lingered on the author, before drifting off to the bedside table.

The clock was blinking at her, glaring out numbers she didn't want to see. _8.47am_

"Crap, Castle!" Kate shouted, flinging the covers off of her.

Castle stirred, lifting his head slightly, before dropping back down on the pillow.

"Castle, we need to get up." Kate hissed, grabbing his arms. She was in panic mode. Her parents were supposed to be arriving at 9, and the pair were nowhere near ready.

"Kate, just come back to bed." Castle sleepily mumbled.

"Save the couple shit for later Castle. You need to get up now." She ordered.

He sighed, but got up anyway, sitting on the edge of the bad.

Kate was rushing around, leaving Castle to watch.

"Relax Beckett."

"C'mon Castle. We slept in late, my parents are going to be here any minute, we need to get ready." Kate urged, dashing out of the room.

Castle sighed, getting changed, then up and following her.

Clothes were being thrown his way, as Kate ran around her apartment, pulling a brush through her hair.

She was sliding around on her socked feet, grabbing a towel and clothes she would need for a shower. She was about to fly past Castle, when he stepped into her path, catching her as the momentum sent them tumbling onto the couch.

"Castle." Kate groaned as she landed on him. The wind was knocked out of him as her full weight urged onto his body, before Kate balanced herself on her hands.

She made a move to push herself up, but Castle's hands flew to her waist, his fingertips brushing against the bare skin, the riddled up top had provided.

An unlike-Beckett shriek erupted out of her, as she jerked away. "Castle." She flinched.

He automatically smirked, the realization coming just as fast. "Why, is Kate Beckett ticklish?" He asked slyly, watching as she attempted to move.

It was mismatched as Castle moved his hands again, causing Beckett's arms to go weak and crash back down onto him.

A burst of giggles escaped her, as she tried to escape the firm grip he held.  
"Castle, stop- stop." She gasped breathlessly.

"Nu-uh." He shook his head, smirking at the reaction he was getting.

Kate was switching between thrashing and convulsing in giggles. "Castle, I swear to god-"

"Swearing's bad for you Beckett." He interrupted, not giving in to her pleas.

She was small, but her weight was heaving down on him, causing breathlessness. It was worth it, if he got this reaction out of her.

"Just surrender Kate."

"No. Kate-Beckkett does not give-up!" She put up a fight for a few more seconds, before gasping. "Fine, fine I give up."

"What? I didn't hear you." Castle pretended.

 _"Rick_ , I surrender. Just stop!" She giggled.

He followed order, stopping suddenly so much so that Kate was unprepared, falling onto him in a fit of giggles.

Soft hair brushed Rick's face as he stared straight into Kate's eyes. A mix of green and brown, lit up with delight. It was a breathtaking sight, her face mere inches from his, and lips that were barely a hair's breath from his.

He could've sworn she was leaning in now, eyes fluttering, before a low cough snapped them back to reality.

They both looked, red faced and probably giving the appearance of two teenagers caught on the doorstep.

Kate spoke first, breaking the awkward silence. "Mom, dad. Hi" She said, standing up and moving to hug her parents. "I've missed you so much."

Her mom hugged her tightly, touching Kate's hair, cheeks and arms lovingly. "It's so great to see you, Katie."

Castle stood slowly, running a hand through his hair, as Kate hugged her father. A slight glare was on the older man's face, directed at him.

"Mom, dad, this is-"

"Richard Castle!" Her mom interrupted, flying to embrace the author.

Kate stifled a laugh, Castle poking his tongue out, while he was still in the hug. "Yeah, mom, dad, Castle. Castle, this is my mom and dad." Kate shrugged, introducing them simply.

"Please, call me Johanna. Kate's told us all about you." Her mom smiled.

Castle looked to a blushing Kate, eyebrows raised. "Then please call me Rick." He smiled back brightly. "Oh, it makes sense! Now I know where Kate gets all her beauty from."

Johanna stepped aside, closer to Kate, allowing the oldest Beckett to step forward.

Castle visibly straightened, clearing his throat as he held out a hand. "Mr. Beckett, it's great to meet you."

The pair held a firm handshake, Castle cringing inside, at the older man's grip.

"Dad." Kate warned, inching closer.

He cut off the handshake, Castle feeling the blood rush back to his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Castle got out, craddling his hand.

"There's some bags left in the car, mind helping me?" Jim asked.

"Sure." Castle nodded.

"I'll come too." Kate said.

"No, it's alright. Why don't you and your mother catch up? She couldn't stop talking the whole way." Her dad replied, sending his 2 favourite girls a smile.

Kate rose her eyebrows, at the two men ready to head out the door. Castle threw her a 'help me' look, just before he disappeared.

Johanna shook her head, guiding herself to the couch. "You have so much to tell me." She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Kate sat down on the couch. "So much to tell you? Like what?" She asked, trying to appear as if she was feigning innocence.

"2 words: _Richard Castle."_ Her mother drew out.

"He's the consultant-"

"Boyfriend." Her mother added.

"Anyway. He's the guy I've been telling you about. You know? The annoying, yet somehow helpful guy." Kate questioned.

"That was 4 years ago sweetie. And you said you had a new consultant, who had been annoying you, and 'pulling on your pigtails'. There was no mention of Richard Castle, aka my favourite author, aka your boyfriend!" Her mom squealed the last part, acting like a gossip-obseesed school girl.

"It's very uh... _recent._ " She nodded vaguely.  
 _Recent meaning 2 days ago._

Her mom urged her to go on.

"He's a lot more mature now, no more playboy persona, and helpful too. I don't know." Kate shrugged. "It just happened."

"I've only been here for 2 minutes and I can already feel the chemistry." Her mom said wistfully. "4 years, and you haven't mentioned this once. What haven't you been telling me?"

"Recent mom, really recent."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The response to this story has been amazing! I should also learn how to edit properly, but it's 2.28am NZ time, and I wanted to get this chapter out for you lovelies!_

* * *

"Sooo." Castle dragged out, walking to the end of the hall.

"So." Jim commented.

"It's really great to meet you sir." Castle repeated from earlier.

Jim hummed, pressing the button for the elevator. The doors open and he stepped.

"You taking the stairs?" Jim asked.

Castle gulped, hoping the older man wasn't planning ways to murder him in the elevator.

He followed in, slipping through the closing doors.

"You know, we knocked at least 20 times." Jim commented. "But then we heard giggles–something very unlike my daughter– and I was so close to kicking the door down. But Johanna grabbed the spare key and... well you know."

"Uh sir, I would like to say I'm sorry-"

Jim laughed, surprising Castle and slightly scaring him. "Rick you have nothing to apologize for!" He said, reminding Rick of an Italian mafia boss.

The elevator doors slid open, putting Castle at a slight ease. And the pair walked out of the lobby, and to the car, Jim leading the way.

Jim opened the doors, grabbing a bag for Castle. He reached for the bag, but Jim's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You must be something special Rick." The older man whispered, after he had pulled the author close. "Not many guys Katie has dated makes it to the parent stage, and most of them are just like you; nice and a real charmer. Don't be like them, 'cause all they ever do is hurt her. And well... we wouldn't want that would we?" He asked, a death grip on Castle's hand.

"No sir." Castle squeaked, sucking in a breath as his wrist was released, the blood and movement rushing back.

"Great." Jim smiled, picking the bag back up. "These bags aren't going to carry themselves."

* * *

Kate and Johanna looked to the front door as Castle crashed through, nearly tripping from all the bags he was carrying.

The two women moved to help him, as Castle panted on the ground.

"Mom, how much did you pack?" Kate asked, staring at the 5 large suitcases, and 3 smaller bags. "You're staying for the weekend, not the month."

Johanna rolled her eyes in the Beckett way, as Jim walked through the door, bag-free and keys the only thing in hand.

"Yes, I know it's only the weekend, but I was planning on seeing those handsome boys of yours: Javier and Kevin. And of course Lanie. How is that beautiful friend of yours?" Johanna asked brightly.

"She's great Mom, still stunning as ever." Kate smiled. "But what's with all the bags?"

"Presents, of course!"

"Yeah." Jim said. "She dragged me out yesterday so we could go shopping. 5 hours of my life... gone." He said, slightly melodramatic.

"Oh hush Jim Beckett, you got your fishing gear. And speaking of shopping, we're going out now. Well, grocery shopping." Johanna said.

"Mom I have food." Kate defended, knowing she had just gone shopping.

"Yeah, she has food." Jim added, simultaneously.

"I've seen your cupboards and that is not going to be enough for 10 or so people."

"Wait, 10 people? Unless I'm pregnant, there is not that much people to feed." Kate reminded.

"Wow, I didn't know we were thinking that far ahead." Castle interrupted, sending a light blush to Kate's cheeks.

Johanna waved the comment off. "Well I'm talking about a family dinner. Lanie, Kevin, Javier, surely they have partners by now, and Richard?"

"Yes?"

"You have family don't you? I'm sure one of your book-jackets suggested you had a daughter."

"Oh yes. My daughter Alexis, and my mother, would love to meet you." Castle said.

"Great! Then it's all sorted-"

"Mom, have you seen my apartment? It is way too small." Kate said.

"We'll have it at the loft then." Castle added.

"Loft?" Johanna asked.

"It's where I live most of the time, with my mother and daughter. Although Kate and I do have turns spending the night at each others house." He winked.

Both Kate and Jim were sending glares towards Castle, while Johanna was grinning.

"Okay, well now that that is sorted, we just need food. So while your father and I sort that, you and Richard head over to the loft." Johanna said excitedly. Jim and Kate groaned.  
"Like father like daughter, I tell you." Johanna whispered to Castle, before clapping her hands. "Alright Jim Beckett, let's go."

Jim sighed, before getting up and following Johanna, who was throwing her jacket on and heading out the door.

"He is wrapped around her finger." Kate commented on her parents, as the door closed. Castle laughed, before sucking in a shallow breath.  
"You okay Castle?"

"Yep fine." He lied, as a stinging throb in his hand caught his attention.

"Your hand hurts, doesn't it?" Kate guessed, grabbing his uninjured hand and guiding him to the kitchen.

She sat him down at a stool, before turning to the freezer.

"How did you know?" Castle asked, clutching his wrist.

"You're cradling it like it's a newborn baby Castle."

"You sound like you've heard it before."

"I have. Sometimes when I introduce my parents to a guy, my dad always insist he help him with the bags." Kate started, grabbing a bag of ice and placing it on his arm. "Then the guy always comes back with an injured hand."

"And here I was thinking I was special." He stated, feigning offence.

"You are. My dad only does it with certain people, people he thinks might be... good for me." Kate said softly.

"Has he done it with anybody else?" Castle asked hesitantly.

"Once. With Josh."

"Oh." Castle said, distaste for the doctor evident.

"But that was it." Kate said, having no idea why she was being defensive. "So, a family dinner." She added, changing subjects.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I better call Alexis and Mother." Castle said, standing up.

"Yeah, I better call Lanie and the boys." Kate added lamely.

Castle smiled briefly, before walking back to the lounge.

Kate took a deep breath once she was alone. she had to remind herself that it wasn't real. She had her walls, and even though she could trust Castle, there were things he didn't _need_ to know about. It was only for a weekend anyway, 2 more days they were faking. So why did it feel so _natural_?

Castle let out the breath he had been holding, once he was in the lounge.

Standing there, in _Kate Beckett's_ apartment brought the reality of the situation to the author. He was helping a friend out, being her fake boyfriend. And it was only for the weekend, then they would go back to normal. so why did it feel so domestic, so... _natural_?

* * *

"I like him." Johanna said out of the blue.

"Of course you do, he's your favorite author." Jim replied, looking in the rear view mirror, as he reversed into a parking spot. "And you've liked every one of Kate's boyfriends."

"Richard Castle is different, Jim. Haven't you seen it? Haven't you _felt_ it?"

After a moment, Jim reluctantly nodded. "Okay, he is better than most of our daughter's choices, and i'll admit there is something different about him. Good different, and something... familiar."

Johanna smiled softly, lacing her fingers through Jim's free hand. "He's exactly like you. Would wait the world for the perfect girl. Maybe our daughter is that girl."

Jim nodded. "And maybe, this is what Katie needs. But why is Rick so different?"

"Next time you see him, watch how he looks at Kate. His eyes are soft, yet passionate. He looks like he would do anything for her, take a bullet if needed. He _loves_ her." Johanna explained, her smile widening.

Even Jim had a smile ghosting on his lips. "He's good for her, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I think this is her one and done."

* * *

 _A/N: I just had to add that last part in! Because even though it's a ploy, even her parents can see the love between them! (Also it's not my intention to portray Jim as a stoic, unemotional dad, he'll be similar to on-screen, probably looser, since he has Johanna._

 _Aren't our Caskett hearts flying?_

 _PS: Castle, (S7), is finally airing in New Zealand! I know, I know. A) S7 has already finished in the US, B) I've already spoilt it, and watched it, and C) NZ is sooo behind on the broadcasting. A downfall on living on the other side of the world, but hey, we have TVNZ On Demand, (A streaming website.)_

 _And no one really reads A/Ns, (especially my super long ones), so that's it! I love all the amazing support, next chapter will be up really soon!_

 _~Kenzie_

 _Next up: Family Dinner! (Inc. Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Jenny, Espo and ofc Lanie!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I don't know why this took so long, but thanks for hanging in there. This is more of a filler chapter, and includes Caskett banter, our fav!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Your parents know the address right?" Castle asked Beckett, as they entered the loft.

Kate nodded, hanging her jacket up. "Yeah, and I told Lanie and the guys to go along with the plan."

"That you and I are a couple?" Castle asked.

"So you guys are a couple now?"

They both turned to the stairs, where Alexis was coming down.

"Yes, well no... it's complicated," Castle stammered, not really knowing what to say.

Alexis crossed her arms, a mask of hurt shading her face. "And you didn't even talk to me?"

Castle stepped forward, an apology for his daughter already on his lips. Before he could even speak Kate stepped in.

"It's my fault, Alexis. I'm really sorry, your dad is just going along with a crazy idea of mine," Kate said sincerely.

"Well usually dad's the one with the crazy ideas, Detective," she replied coldly, turning back to her father. "And what about last night? I stayed up all night waiting for you."

"I'm sorry Pumpkin. Wait, didn't I–" Castle was cut off by a cushion hitting his face.

Alexis was smirking at him, a surprise because; 1) Alexis had been angry just a second ago. And 2) He thought Kate had gotten back into her cushion-throwing habit.

"Dad, I'm not stupid. You told me 2 nights ago about your's and Detective Beckett's little plan," Alexis laughed, hugging her father, and high-fiving Beckett.

"Did you guys plan that?" He asked them.

They shook their heads simultaneously, before sharing a look.

"I guess great minds think alike." Kate said, smiling at Alexis, who was already beaming.

"Dad, I'm just surprised you didn't remember, or pick up the facade."

"A facade is just another form of acting." Martha said. Descending the stairs in a dramatic fashion. "Richard, darling." She greeted, with a hug, before doing the same to Kate. "And Katherine. Still beautiful as ever."

"It's great to see you Martha." Kate replied. "I hope you're okay with this plan. It's only for the weekend, and after that I'll back off."

"Ensconce, Katherine. I haven't seen my son this happy in a while." Martha claimed, both of them looking to where Alexis and Rick were. Rick telling her a new Nikki Heat plot, using over the top gestures.  
"And even if it is just for the weekend, I am honored to have you as my daughter in-law."

Kate smiled softly as Martha squeezed her shoulders then clapped her hands.

"Alrighty then. Don't we have a family dinner to plan?"

A knock at the door sounded, stalling Martha's movements, but only slightly.

"I got it." Castle said, moving to the door, opening it to Johanna.

"Richard! Thank god this is the right door." Johanna said, entering the loft, arms filled with bags.

"Let me help." Castle replied, lifting the bags off her.

"We could've come down to help." Kate said.

"No, it's alright. We got the doorman to help, and your dad deserved to carry groceries, after what he did to my favourite writer." Johanna said, glaring at Jim who was stumbling through the door.

Alexis and Martha moved to help him and the doorman, who had followed behind Jim.

After placing the groceries in the kitchen, both families met back in the lounge.

"Martha, Alexis, these are my parents Jim and Johanna. Mom, dad, this is Alexis; Rick's daughter, and Martha; his mother." Kate introduced, as the pairs hugged politely.

"It's so nice to meet you, Kate's told us a lot about you." Martha and Johanna said at the same time, laughing at the coincidence.

"Oh, I just love this scarf. Egyptian, cashmere is just to die for." Martha complimented, studying Johanna's scarf.

"Well I love your acting. Your Martha Rodgers, right?" Johanna asked, continuing at Martha's nod. "I went to one of the Puccini's plays you did a few years ago, the execution was absolutely flawless."

The two started to talk as if they were old friends, while the father-daughter pairs watched.

"Well we better soak this up." Kate said, Castle nodding in agreement.

At Alexis' and Jim's confused looks they continued.

"They're not going to stop talking, at all." They said together.

"I think we better stop them, before they get to the embarrassing baby stories." Alexis said, sending a smirk to her father.

They all seemed to agree, Castle clapping his hands to garner their attention.

"Well mother, future mother in-law." This earned Castle an elbow in the ribs, from Kate.

"If we want to have a family dinner, I guess we should start preparing everything." He started. "So, why don't Kate, Alexis and I, start cooking, while Jim, Martha and Johanna sort out the menu and the table, that should be arriving soon." Castle suggested.

"No." Alexis started. "You are not cooking, because I know that we'll be eating something like the smorlette." She finished, scrunching her nose.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with Alexis on this one. How about the ladies cook, and the guys set up the table?" Kate said.

Castle pouted slightly. "You guys can't go tag team."

"Too bad." Alexis said, poking her tongue out.

The rest of the adults watched the encounter in amusement.

"So, I guess it's settled, the girls will cook, while the boys set up."

Both Castle and Jim shook their head. "You know, we can cook too."

"Oh please, Rick. I would know if you could turn up the heat." Kate winked, oblivious to the eyebrow raises she was getting.

Rick leaned in, whispering to Kate lowly. "Oh, surely you know all about it, Detective. If you were anything like Nikki, you would now about all the heat I've been bringing her."

Kate pulled back, eyes narrowing slightly at him, as her parents, Martha and Alexis watched in amusement.

Kate opened her mouth to reply, before Alexis cut them off.

"You two done yet?" She questioned with a smirk. The pair sat back with a nod; Castle smirking and Beckett glaring at him. "Great! Now we can start with dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yes, after a month without updating, I'm back. Your support has been so amazing and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Yeah, Kate's in Castle's room because they need to make it look believable._

* * *

"Finally," Castle commented, flopping onto his bed. Kate followed into the bedroom, leaning against the door frame.

"You tired Castle?"

"Mhmm," Castle replied, his voice muffled by his pillow. Kate smirked, sauntering up to the bed.

"You need a little help, relaxing?" She asked.

Castle's head shot up, eyes wide open. "What are you proposing, Detective?"

"I have a few suggestions," she shrugged innocently, causing him to stand up in front of her.

"Like?"

Kate placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "How about a shower?" She smirked as he gulped. She knew the effect she was having on him. "... by yourself."

Castle pulled a face, as she walked around him, grabbing the clothes that were draped over his door. "You are too easy, Castle," she stated. "But, yeah. We need to get dressed, I think somebody spilled Balsamic Vinegar in my hair."

"You want the shower first?" Castle asked, grabbing his clothes off of Kate.

"What? No comment of us showering together?" Beckett teased.

"Oh believe me I want to, but I also want to make it to the family dinner. There's always a chance of payback," he smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes, grabbing her own dress, which was situated on a hanger, before entering the en suite.

* * *

"You look amazing, Katherine." Martha complimented, as Kate walked out of the bedroom. Her hair was a messy-waves style, feathered down past her shoulder blades. She was in a simple, yet elegant dress. A black number, which stopped mid-thigh and flared slightly from her waist. Pairing it with black wedges and simple makeup, as well as her mother's locket and father's ring, Kate really was a beautiful sight.

"Oh look at you, dressing up for your man," Johanna teased, throwing her daughter a wink. Kate rolled her eyes, a smile playing out on her lips.

"Wow, Detective Beckett. You look amazing," Alexis added, a genuine smile gracing her features. The detective turned to the younger woman, who was dressed in a dress of her own.

"Thank you, Alexis. Call me Kate," she replied, happy from the girl's acceptance. "You look stunning as well."

"Kate's right, pumpkin. You look absolutely-," Castle choked, walking into the living room. His eyes were automatically drawn to Kate, as he drunk her in, from head to toe. He had seen her in a dress attire before, a few times actually, but this time it was different. This time, she was his. "-stunning," he finished, turning a slightly pink shade, at his embarrassment.

"You okay, _Rick_?" Kate asked, her name accentuating the 'k' in his name. Her eyebrows were raised, a smolder situated on her face.

Rick's eyes narrowed slightly, before he schooled his features. "Just fine, _Kate._ You look absolutely stunning, as I said before," he smiled, crossing the space to place his arm around Kate's waist. She tensed a little, and Rick leaned in. "You okay, Detective?"

"Just fine," she hissed quietly, repeating his earlier statement. "Would you get your arm off me?"

"Sorry," he whispered. "Gotta make it look believable."

"Fine, just-" The doorbell interrupted the pair's conversation, and Kate sprung forward. "I'll get it."

She walked to the door, opening it to reveal Lanie and Espo.

"Damn, girl," Lanie said. "I thought it was just dinner, not clubbing." She hugged Kate quickly, before entering the loft, Espo trailing behind.

"You dressed like that. For Castle?" He asked, a curious, yet unimpressed look on his face. Kate had no answer, her mouth opening and closing randomly. "I'm just kidding," he joked, pulling her in for a one-armed hug.

"Oh, where's your girlfriend, I mean Ryan?" She teased, knowing that the 2 detectives were close.

"I don't know where's your boyfriend, sorry 'fake' boyfriend?" He bantered back, nudging her.

"Woah, Espo. Keep your hands to yourself, she's mine," Castle said jokingly.

"I'm not an object Castle," she sighed, the doorbell rang again, and Kate opened the door to Ryan and Jenny.

"Sorry we're late, the babysitter was stuck in traffic," Ryan apologized.

"Don't worry. Food's serving up now," Castle said, talking with Ryan, while Kate and Jenny followed.

* * *

"So Javier, do you have anyone special in your life?" Johanna asked, in the middle of dinner. They had been making small talk the whole time.

They were all seated around the dinner table. Kate, Rick, Alexis and Martha on one side, while Lanie, Espo, Ryan and Jenny were on the other. Jim and Johanna were at the tops.

"Yeah, Lanie and I, kind of-" he stuttered vaguely, glancing at Lanie.

"Oh I knew it!" Johanna clapped excitedly. "Analyzing relationships is just so fascinating."

"Really mom? What about mine and Castle's?" Kate asked, taking a bite of her pasta.

"I see marriage in the near future, and I bet by the time next year, there will be a little Castle running around," she guessed wistfully.

Kate choked on her pasta, while Castle almost spat out his drink. "Marriage?"

"Little Castle?" Kate spluttered, coughing on her food.

"Yeah, you guys are planning for that, right?" Johanna asked, not noticing everyone else muffled laughs.

Martha stood. "Well, I'm going to start clearing away the table, for dessert," she announced.

"I'll help," Lanie, Alexis and Jenny said, grabbing the empty plates.

"We're just gonna... yeah," Ryan nodded to Espo, going into the kitchen.

Kate gaped at her mother."I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah we are," Castle interrupted, placing his hand on Kate's leg, underneath the table. She tensed, _oh this is the payback he wants to play._

"Is there something you're not telling me, Castle?" Kate asked him.

Jim cleared his throat, standing and grabbing his plate. "I think we'll give you some time alone," he suggested. "Johanna?"

"What, oh yeah. Okay," Johanna said, grabbing her plate, and squeezing her daughter's shoulder.

Once Kate made sure they were out of earshot, she gripped the hand that was on her leg. "What the hell are you trying to do, Castle?" She hissed.

* * *

 _A/N: A short chapter, that ensures Castle is going to get in trouble ;) I am going to post a preview on tumblr, so yeah, go check it out!_

 _Tumblr: Caffeine-Kenzie_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'll save you guys the rant because I posted it on Tumblr. Just be positive, or constructive, please don't be too negative or mean:)_  
 _I know where I want 'em to go._

 _We're just going to pretend that everything about Johanna's case, except her aliveness and Josh, didn't happen._

* * *

"What?" Castle asked as he stood cautiously.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Kate repeated, a steady glare locked on the author.

"Relax Kate, it's just a joke," he reassured, inching closer to her.

"No this is just payback for earlier."

Castle took one more step, invading Kate's space. "You do remember I'm doing this as a favor to you, right?" He whispered lowly.

A look of guilt passed over Kate, before anger took over. Anger was always easier to deal with.

"Well if I'd known you were going to do something like this, then maybe I should've asked someone else," she yelled angrily.

"Yeah, maybe you should've asked Sorenson, or Demming, or maybe you should've brought Dr. Motorcycle boy back for a re-visit," Castle replied, just as angry. It was a low shot, but he was just aggitated. Because honestly, he was doing this for her, to see her smile. Why couldn't she just see that he was trying to make her happy? That he would give her anything if she would just let him.

"Maybe I should have," she stated simply. Those four words tore into him, he could almost feel the acid behind her tone. She regretted it instantly, an apology already forming on her lips. "Castle-"

"No, just forget it Kate. This is all fake and that's all it ever will be, I get it," Castle said, bitterly. A moment's contrast.

"No, I'm sorry-"

"And I actually thought that I could do this," he laughed humorlessly. "That I could be in a relati- sorry fake relationship," he corrected. "With the woman I lo-" he cut himself short, both of them catching the slip.

Kate's heart was pounding erratically, the sound of blood rushing filling her ears.

 _Love?_ The word Kate both wanted and didn't want to hear.

He started toward the table, grabbing both his and Kate's plate, before heading to the kitchen.

And, oh wow she's so stupid. All he ever did was help her and all she ever did was hurt him. She always managed to screw it up somehow.

Kate's mind was a blur, her actions clouded. On impulse she dashed towards him, somehow catching up to him in her stilletos; only a few steps before he got to the kitchen doorway. Pulling him down, she crushed her lips to his, feeling him freeze before he acted, following her movements.  
She barely registered the sound of the plates smashing against the floor, too lost in the passionate frenzy.

"Kate," Rick started, pulling back and leaning his forehead against her's. "This was a-"

"It wasn't a mistake, Rick," she said, and honestly it wasn't. Because how the hell had they gone from screaming at each other, to lip-locked? It was confusing but she had no regrets.

It was unexpected and her mind was a hazy blur, but it wasn't a mistake.

"It was reckless and completely instinct and I'm sorry for how I've treated you, but I don't regret that kiss," she rambled, slightly panting. She leaned in again, placing a quick, sweet kiss to his lips. "We'll talk...later, and I hope you forgive me, but right now, we need to survive this family dinner."

Castle nodded, a soft smile gracing his face. There was still a bit of anger stirring, but right now they were treading it slow, and if slow meant progress, he'd take it any day.

"What is going on in here?" A startled voice cried.

The pair, still closely attatched, looked to the doorway to see everybody standing there. Johanna and Martha were gaping at the plates on the ground. Jim, Espo and Ryan had a mix of unimpressed and overprotective features. And Lanie, Jenny and Alexis looked somewhat happy, although Alexis' face was slightly twisted.

"Um-" "I- we," they both stuttered nervously, shifting apart.

Kate cleared her throat. "We were just-"

"There was a bee," Castle interrupted,looking to Kate to go along with it. "And I was just trying to help Beckett-"

"-chase it out of the room," she added lamely. For the first time tonight, things had slipped back to normal. Here they were, building theory, a somewhat make-believe story, together.

"Right," Castle nodded, snapping his fingers. "And then I tried to use the plate, to fend the bee off."

It was a ridiculous story that probably nobody believed, but they were _portraying_ a relationship, for only _2_ of the other _8_ people in the loft. Right now, before they even knew what they were doing themselves, their real relationship could fade into the background.

"A bee, caused you to smash a plate?" Alexis asked warily, knowing that didn't explain the encounter they had walked into.

"It was a pretty big bee," Castle said, making a gap with his thumb and index finger.

"And that lead to you two being wrapped up in each other's arms?" Espo asked, his eyebrows raised at their previous closeness.

"Well, I- um,"

"Yes," Kate stated simply. Castle gaped at her, knowing she just gave away information on their _real_ relationship.

There was an awkward silence following. Not so much for Rick and Kate, but for the others.

"Okay, well we better clean that mess up," Martha said with a dramatic flourish of her hand.

Rick and Kate looked down to the floor, the white china fragmented in scattered pieces, under their shoes.  
Kate took Rick's outstretched hand, as he guided her over the mess, the ceramic crunching under her heels. Alexis and Johanna had started to clean up the mess, and Castle and Kate began to help as well. The others started to put dessert plates down and when that was done, they filtered into the living room.

"Detective Beckett, you're bleeding," Alexis pointed out. Kate looked down to her palm, only now noticing the steady trickle of blood.

"It's just a little scratch, nothing to be worried about," she brushed off, continuing to help clean up.

"We should go clean it up," Castle suggested.

"It's not even that bad," she said, trying to stop his worry.

"It's bad when you're bleeding over my floors, which I just got re-varnished last week," Castle said pointedly, raising his eyebrows and trying to get his point across.

"Fine," Kate gave in stubbornly.

"I'll do it, Katie. I just re-did a medical course, the one I was telling you about?" Johanna said.

"Oh right, the one that so happened to be at the same hospital Josh works," she mumbled, standing up. "C'mon mom bathroom's down there," she sighed, straightening up to leave.

Castle caught her before she went out, a soft grip on her uninjured hand. "Sorry, for um- smashing the plates," he apologized quietly. "You're okay?"

Kate smiled at the care he was showing, his genuine worry and slight guilt shadowed in his eyes. "I'm fine Castle, it's just a scratch," she reassured.

"But you're hurt and bleeding. And it's kind of my fault."

"Katie! You coming?" She heard her mother call.

On instinct, Kate pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. None of them expecting that; they were acting as if they had been together for months, not 5 minutes and, although weary, none of them seemed to mind.

"Both our faults," she whispered, escaping out of the room and to her mother.

"Huh," Castle heard Alexis say, as she stood properly, rubbish bag in hand. "This doesn't look fake anymore dad."

* * *

 _A/N: Before you say, and I know somebody will, Castle isn't in trouble._

 _Yes and I tried to get the 'whirlwind romance' point across, but that is probably the last 4 years of tension between Castle and Beckett coming out. They've waited a long time for this and this rush of want and need? Just wait._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I should stop promising stuff. Short chapter, but the next will be up soon. (No promises)_

* * *

"See you Monday," Lanie said, after pulling out of a hug between he and Kate. "Although I'll be expecting a call tomorrow. All the details about you and your writer-boy," she said pointedly, a knowing look in her eyes.

"You mean me and Castle?" Kate asked dumbly, playing the _'I know what you're talking about, but I won't admit it,'_ card.

"No, you and Josh- yes of course you and Castle!" Lanie admonished, smacking Kate's arm lightly.

They both glanced over to Castle, the author looking as if he was telling the other detective a story, rather than saying his goodbyes.

"Yeah, Castle and I," Kate whispered, a small smile gracing her face and warmth filling her body.

Castle and I. After only being 'together' for 2 days, they were _there,_ their names attached in some way that _fitted_. It wasn't what Kate had expected of the night. She expected Castle's usual teasing, his annoyance too, and spending time with the people she cared most about. But she got _this._ After 2 days-no 4 _years_ \- of playing this whirlpool game of cat and mouse with Castle they were somewhere. She just didn't want to screw it up.

"You really like him, huh?" Lanie asked blindly. Of course she had already known that. Hell, the whole precinct had known it. Over the course of 4 years, the pool of money thrown in could pay for a month-long stay at 4 seasons.  
But Lanie didn't want to miss the slight chance of her. Kate Beckett _admitting_ her _feelings_.

"He's a cocky, egotistical, jackass of a writer," Kate said surprising Lanie with the harsh description. "But he's growing up Lanie. He's still that childish writer with the crazy conspiracy theories and the amazing dad who raised Alexis. I think he might be my one and done, Lanie," she finished confidently.

It had been easier than she thought; putting 4 years worth of feelings into words. Kate wasn't complacent though, she still had one foot out the door, for both her's and Castle's sake. Her walls were still formed, the countless heartbreaks and near-death experiences holding them strong. But if there was one person who could break it down, it was Rick Castle.

"What's this about a 'one' something?" Castle interrupted the girls, walking up to them with Espo.

"Kate and I were just talking about her one-" Lanie cut herself off, as Kate threw her a warning glare. "Her one pair of ballet flats, that we need to replace," she covered lamely.

"Yeah, that means a shopping trip. Tomorrow. All girls," Kate confirmed with a nod.

The boys looked between the girls, eyebrows raised before they shrugged.

"Okay, well we better get going," Lanie said, giving Kate one last hug.

Espo soon followed, giving a quick goodbye hug before they both left.

"Well," Castle started, closing the door. "Now that they've left..." he finished suggestively, eyebrows wiggling.

"Rick, my parents are still here. So is your mother and _daughter_ ," she stated, laughing at his pouty face.

"Oh, so it's _Rick_ now?" He asked, leaning down to whisper.

"Well we are alone," she replied easily, the familiar banter easing around them.

"Actually we're not," he said, sliding his hand around her waist. He pulled her to his side, keeping his hand on her waist. He nodded to the sofa, where his mother and daughter were seated, as well as Johanna.

Castle lead them to the couch, seating them down in the double seat. Johanna, Martha and Alexis were discussing Martha's acting school.

"Yes, and Mark said he would love to see you again, darling," Martha said to Alexis.

"Who's this?" Castle questioned his daughter, who was turning a dark shade of red.

Martha answered instead. "Mark Patrick. He's a new student from Florida. Nice boy he is."

"They're all nice," he replied sarcastically.

"Dad!" Alexis protested, blushing deeply. He shrugged in return.

Jim walked in a few seconds later, phone in hand.

"You okay dad?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah, well, that was the firm. One of our old cases has been protested. Looks like we need to head back into the city," he replied.

"That's alright, right?"

"All of our files are back at the cabin. I don't think we'll be getting the rest of the weekend off," he replied sullenly.

Kate frowned. This was what had been happening since she was a teenager, but besides birthdays, Christmas and thanksgiving, this was one of the only times she got to see her parents. "When do you need to head back in?"

Both Jim and Johanna thought it over, wanting to spend as much time with their daughter as possible. "We can stay tonight, and leave tomorrow morning."

Kate nodded at the information slowly. "Okay."

"Speaking of which, it's..." he stole a quick glance at his watch. "11.30, and I guess we should be heading home, well, Kate's home."

They all laughed, before the elder Beckett's stood.

"It was great to meet you," Alexis said sweetly.

"Come over any time," Rick said, while Martha and Alexis hugged Johanna.

"It was great to meet you Rick," Jim said, shaking his hand tightly. "Remember that thing we talked about, okay?"

"Of course sir," he gasped slightly.

"Dad!" Kate warned. She stood next to Castle, his uninjured hand falling to the small of her back as if they had been doing it for years.

"Sorry Katie," he apologized.

"I'll just grab my jacket, and then we'll go," Kate said, grabbing both her jacket and bag.

Johanna linked up to Jim, both heading to the door. "We'll be in the car." They both waved to Alexis and Martha, before slipping quietly out the door.

Kate turned to Castle, a shy smile on her lips. Her eyes flicked to his lips, before meeting his eyes.

"You know... I could come and stay the night," he whispered. She shook her head with a laugh.

"You did that last night. Stay with your daughter and mother." Kate leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek, before turning to the door.

He caught her arm before she reached for the handle. "What about your clothes, in my room?"

"We still need to talk, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Well leave 'em here. I might need them the next time I stay over," she teased, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She kissed him again, only inches away from his lips. "Night Rick."

She slipped out the door without another word, leaving a speechless writer in her wake.

Castle closed the door slowly, still processing the events of that night. He didn't know what had happened tonight, but him and Kate Beckett were getting somewhere.

 _Progress._ Yes. He was finally making _progress_ , with Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

"Martha was absolutely eccentric. Her stories of acting and her Santorini trip were amazing. And Alexis! That girl is one smart cookie. I swear she's a walking encyclopedia, with a schedule that's far more packed, than mine," Johanna gushed, waiting for Kate to open up the door.

"Being busier than you, Jo?" Jim started, trailing behind. "I'm not sure that's possible," he teased.

Johanna turned, throwing a petal at him, from the flowers near Kate's door. "Jim Beckett! You're just as busy as me," she replied.

Kate rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh at her parents' behavior. She opened the door, throwing her keys on the counter when she entered. "Stop ruining the foliage!" She called back, shrugging her jacket off.

Jim and Johanna entered a moment late, pink and yellow petals showered in their hair. "I think it's a bit too late for that," Jim laughed, helping his wife take off her jacket, before doing the same. Kate smiled at her parents. It was obvious that they loved each other. She just hoped that she would find the same in a certain writer.

 _Where had that come from?_ Kate thought, shaking her head. They had just made progress that night, and she was already thinking about the future? It was too scary to think about right now, so she tried to distract herself, moving closer to the fridge.

"But honestly Katie," Johanna, started seriously. "That family is amazing. I'm glad you have them."

Kate smiled at her mother softly, before opening the fridge. "They are really great thought," she mentioned, grabbing the pitcher of orange juice as well as 3 glasses. "Martha is really invested in her acting and theater, she's been on Broadway a lot too. Alexis is an all-rounder. She's top of her classes, plays the violin, does fencing and is a sweet girl. Her and Rick have a great relationship too. They play laser tag in the house," she informed with a smile.

"They play laser tag? In the loft?" Jim asked excitedly. Almost like a little boy at a Yankees game.

Kate nodded, sliding him a glass of juice. "Yeah, fortnightly tournaments, I think." She shrugged, remembering the time she had arrived at the loft, in the middle of said tournament.

She slid a glass to her mom, who was staring at her wistfully.

"What?" Kate questioned.

Johanna shook her head, taking a sip of the chilled, orange drink. "You just seem really proud."

Kate drew a blank, pulling a confused face. "Proud?"

Her mom shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem really proud of Martha and Alexis; that whole family really. You really care about them, don't you?"

Kate didn't even need to think, her answer automatic. "They're a great family. I-I do, care about them a lot."

Johanna nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. "That's all I needed to hear," she smiled, finishing her orange juice. "Now, I think it's time for me to hit the sack. You coming, Jim Beckett?" She asked her husband, who looked to be falling asleep in his orange juice.

"Huh, wait?" He mumbled, blinking a few times. Johanna pulled him off his stool, jerking him to a wake. "Bed, right. Bed's good, sleep's good," he slurred.

Kate didn't hold back her laugh, her dad's stature in line with an overly-tipsy person. "Sleep is good," she commented.

"Night Katie," her dad replied.

"See you in the morning," Johanna smiled, supporting Jim's sleepy figure."Love you."

"Love you too."

 _You and someone in a certain SoHo loft._

It was Kate's conscious talking now. The one that often kept her up all night, thoughts of a certain writer crossing her mind. And whether she was too tired, or something else, she didn't have the heart to correct it.

* * *

"Love you dad, love you grams," Alexis called, ascending the stairs.

"Love you darling," Martha said.

"Love you too pumpkin," he replied, giving her a wide smile and wave. castle then turned to his fridge, pulling out his bottle of chocolate milk.

"I swear you drink that stuff more than normal milk," Martha said from her perch on the bar stool, wine glass in hand.

Castle offered a smirk at his mother's unimpressed stare, before twisting the cap off and chugging down a mouthful of the chocolate liquid.

"Glass?" His mother asked, offering her son the nearby tumbler. He caught the glass as she slid it to him.

"Thank you Mother," he said sincerely.

Martha nodded, taking a sip of her Merlot. "You're in a chippy mood. Does it have anything to do with a certain Katherine Beckett?"

Castle gaped at her, both surprised she would be so blunt at it. Actually not really. He was quite used to her bluntness.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Kate," he claimed. Martha shot him an unimpressed look. "It doesn't! Okay maybe- no- fine yes. Kate does, somehow, contribute to my good mood," he caved in.

"Does it have something to do with the smashing plates and _almost kissed_ moment?"

Castle shot his mother a sheepish smile. "More like _did-kiss_ ," he admitted. There was a brief stretch of silence; Castle staring at his chocolate milk and having no idea of how his mother was reacting.

"Well finally!" Martha exclaimed.

Castle looked up to his mother, who had taken a generous swallow of her red wine. "Finally?"

"The way you and Katherine were acting for the rest of the night, I could tell something had happened. And something it was!"

"wait, you knew?" he asked dumbly.

"I knew? Why Richard, the whole house knew. You two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other." Martha said, gaining a blush out of her son.

"We weren't that obvious, were we?"

Martha finished off her glass, setting it down with a small clink. "Loveballs. All over each other," she stated, throwing her hands up. "Well I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning Kiddo!"

"Wait, Mother. You can't just drop that on me and the go to sleep!" Castle protested. Wasn't that what he should be wanting? No more awkward conversations with his mother.

"It's alright Richard, we can go over details in the morning," she said in true Martha fashion.

"No, what-"

"Goodnight Richard!" She said with a sense of finality."Love you!"

Castle sighed, shoulders slumping as he drank the last of his chocolate milk. "Love you too," he grumbled.

 _You and the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating, person I've ever met._

* * *

 _A/N: It's short, but I'm updating more regularly now! And we're drawing close to the end now. The next chapter shall be up in the next week coming._

 _~Kenzie_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: If you want to know why I've been MIA, blame Steve Hansen, Richie McCaw, Dan Carter, Ben/Aaron/Conrad Smith, Nehe Milner-Skudder, Beauden Barrett, Bernard Foley, Handre Pollard–okay, just blame everyone from the All Blacks, Wallabies and Springboks teams._

* * *

The drifting aroma of coffee had crept into Kate Beckett's room; creeping up her covers and surrounding her in a state of bliss. Her eyes fluttered open, the welcoming morning sunlight, dancing through the gaps of her closed curtains and creating beams on the floor. It captured her attention, in a way that only the small details could. The swirling of dust catching in the light, the soft noise of traffic, and the scent of coffee entering under her door.

Kate sat up feeling oddly refreshed. She stretched her arms, the stiff joints whining in protest. She flipped off the sheets a moment later, her feet softly hitting her wooden floors.

Whether it was from the bounding steps she took, or the seemingly etched smile on her face, Kate Beckett felt calmer, lighter... _happier._ Her slumber had gone undisturbed; lucid dreams of a certain writer, creeping into her dreams, and memories of the night before following. It had been such a stark contrast, to nights before, where she would be tossing and turning in an interrupted sleep pattern. It was usually her staying up all night, but this was different. With thoughts of Richard Castle on her mind, Kate had finally been able to sleep without worry.

* * *

Kate took long strides to her bedroom door, pulling it open softly, as the smell of coffee and something else greeted her.

Her parents were standing in her kitchen, their bakes turned, as Jim seemed to be frying something, while Johanna buttered toast. Kate's soft steps seemed to alert them, their cat-like senses a trait that Kate had picked up on, helping her already well-established detective skills. Both her parents turned with a readied smile, her dad with a spatula in his hand, and one of Kate's old cupcake aprons, and Johanna with jam smearing across her cheek.

Kate stifled a laugh at her parents messy looks, sliding easily into a bar stool. "Morning. You too having fun?" She questioned cheekily, grabbing the nearby grape bowl. How her parents had managed to stock her house with anything, other than takeout containers and heat-up food, wasn't surprising for Kate. They had always managed to take care of their only child, adult or not.

Her parents shared a loving look, before Jim winked at his daughter and flicked the spatula at his wife, sending what appeared to be, liquid eggs into her hair.

"Jim Beckett!" Johanna yelled, reaching for a piece of jam-covered toast. Jim turned and sprinted to Kate, ducking behind her and swiveling her around, to shield off his wife's advances.

The play-fighting lasted for a couple of minutes, before Jim held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'm done," he puffed out breathlessly. He moved back to his previous spot, behind the bench. Johanna followed, but started to place various plates on the bench.

"Wow, mom. What are you trying to do? Feed a small army?" Kate asked, looking at the numerous plates of food.

Her mother waved a hand in dismissal."Nonsense Katie. I invited Richard and his family over too."

Kate gaped at her parents, eyes widening. "But- I'm not even dressed yet," she stated, looking down at her over-sized hoodie and cotton shorts.

It was stupid. She was acting like a teenage girl, whose prom date had come 2 hours early.

Jim and Johanna both laughed, bringing their daughter out of her thoughts. "Relax Katie. It's only Rick coming." Her dad said.

"Alexis had a study date and Martha has a rehearsal," her mother added.

Kate had easily gotten over her previous worry, biting her lips as she looked back over the huge amount of food. "Thank you, mom, dad. You guys really didn't need to do any of this." She smiled at her parents, before a thought struck her. "Wait, I thought you guys were leaving first thing today?"

"Trying to get rid of us already, Katie?" Johanna asked.

"Our client's has a meeting, so he'll be coming late. That means we have another hour with our favorite child," Jim said enthusiastically.

"Dad, I'm your only child," Kate pointed out teasingly, just as a knock sounded. "I got it," she nodded to her parents, sliding off her stool and making her way to the door.

She opened it to reveal Castle who, for once, wasn't greeting her with coffee. Instead he offered her a smile, kissing her on the cheek as he stepped into her apartment. Any lingering insecurities, of him seeing her without makeup on or work clothes, were gone–completely erased.

"Hey." Castle smiled at her, the height difference more noticeable. In only her socks, the top of Kate's head only just brushed above Castle's chin.

"You always greet girls like that Castle?"A/N: She teased, closing the door behind him.

"Only Alexis, Mother. Girls I care about," he stated bluntly.

His words sent a warm feeling through her stomach, a blush hinting at her cheeks.

Castle turned back at her silence, eyebrows raised. "What?"

She bit her lip slightly, shaking her head. "Nothing, just-nothing." She smiled at him in reassurance, falling into step with him. His hand fell easily to the small of her back, and she shivered slightly under his touch.

"My parents cooked enough to feed a small army," Kate informed, walking into the opens space, where Castle could see the amount of food.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your parents?" He asked her in a whisper, leaving her side to greet Jim and Johanna.

Everything looked right. The way that he easily embraced her parents, making her mother laugh and father shake his head fondly.

 _Everything felt right._

* * *

 _A/N: Would not blame you if you hate me for the terrible ending. I originally wrote this as a two-shot, but since you guys were so supportive, I expanded and ran out of ideas. So I know there will be people who say they hate this ending, but I would rather end it here, than throw out terrible, half-hearted chapters._

 _I am super open to the idea of a more 'in-depth' sequel, of Castle and Beckett's further relationship._

 _Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! I never thought this story would reach that, and all the follows, favorites and reviews have been amazing! You guys are...extraordinary._

 _~Kenzie_ :)


End file.
